Foreboding
by Darkness Shall Rule
Summary: Aizen is left to deal with his invaders while all his arrancar henchmen have disappeared. But could it be a trap? Short one-shot.


**This is my first fan fiction I've really written. Don't be to harsh.**

* * *

His steps could be heard echoing down the empty halls of Los Noches. An intruding presence had reviled itself a short time before hand. The usual lackeys were no where to be found when something like this occurred, so he now had the pain staking job of removing this bug on his own. As he approached the spot where the presence resided he soon realized it was an old 'friend' of his. The chamber door opened with a wave of his hand sliding open to reveal Sajin Komamura. The fox faced Soul Reaper turned to confront the man before him,

"Aizen!"

"Sajin Komamura, what a pleasant surprise."

"Don't speak to me like that Aizen!" Seething with fury Komamura drew his zanpakuto and shouted, "Bankai!" His huge armor copycat rose behind cracking the edges of the room. As he swung the zanpakuto Aizen smiled and moved out of the way, but to Sajin he was still standing in the same place,

"Unfortunately for you, Komamura, you have no hope of hitting me." Now Aizen unsheathed his Kyōka Suigetsu bringing the blade down squarely between Sajin's shoulder blades. Blood splattered across the air as Komamura crumpled to the ground, his nerves severed. Aizen's illusion faded to reveal the originals' position,

"Damn, you... Aizen!"

"Why Sajin," he spoke mockingly to the Captain, "what happened? You seem no more than an insect of what you used to be." Aizen beckoned to someone hiding in the shadows, "Come on out Tousen, what better way to prove loyalty then killing a once 'best' friend." The figure hiding in the shadows drew his zanpaktou and walked forward. Komamura's eyes widened,

"Kaname. You still let this evil and vile man fool you into following him?" Tousen moved silently and raised his sword, "KANA-" Aizen turned his back as blood flowed onto the floor.

"No, I do not. Aizen face me." He turned around to find Tousen had mearly stabbed Komamura's ear. He stood in front of his wounded friend, "I'm sorry Sajin." Aizen shrugged,

"It makes no difference to me what side you choose Tousen."

"Do not underestimate me Aizen, I am not effected by your illusions. Ban-" Aizen had quickly reacted stabbing Tousen an inch from his heart.

"Hm, I missed." He sealed off the room as he left leaving the two to meet their fate. Walking down the long hallway that greeted him the room vanished behind him. The large room he entered next seemed to be empty, until the slamming of the door could be heard behind him. Aizen looked over his shoulder at his would-be trapper,

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" The blue haired Espada glared angrily at Aizen,

"We are tired of your rule, we want to take down the Soul Society by ourselves! And when we kill you the Hogyoku will be ours."

"Ours?" He looked forward to find Ulquiorra with returning his gaze. 'Sigh' "What a disappointment. And you two hiding in the shadows, didn't I defeat you before?" Renji and Ichigo emerged,

"We're just here to find the Hogyoku before the Arrancar when we defeat you!"

"What annoying insects, but how easy they are easy to exterminate." Grimmjow drew his zanpakuto and jumped straight at Aizen aiming for his head. Renji, following Grimmjow's lead, unsheathed Zabimaru and also charged directly at their despised enemy. As they approached Aizen just seemed to pass them, but in that moment he had drawn Kyōka Suigetsu slashed twice and sheathed it again. Blood now flowed from the vital areas he had destroyed. Both Renji and Grimmjow lay on the ground dying. "What a pity, you were both so promising." Ulquiorra had not yet moved from his spot and Ichigo looked stunned. "What?," Aizen stepped over Renji's body, "has one attack like that stopped your will to fight?" Ulquiorra vanished from sight and brought his hand down swiftly towards Aizen's neck. The thrust was easily countered by Aizen as he effortlessly drew his Kyōka Suigetsu. Hierro hit steel again and again and was joined by a fearful Ichigo who backed off when Ulquiorra glared at him.

"You Aizen have been allowed to lead for to long." Ulquiorra drew his sword and pointed it at Aizen.

"Your serious about this then. Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu." All at once the room around them disappeared and was replaced with a wide open field, the stillness in the air was electrifying. Ulquiorra did not see the point in wasting time so he released immediately. Aizen not wanting to be out down conjured up several clones of himself facing all directions wearing the same smug look. Ulquiorra knew about Aizen's ability but had never actually seen it in action, preparing himself for the worst he charged Aizen. His shunpo carried him safely out of the way as Ulquiorra attacked a fake. Now in hiding he waited for the right moment.

"You coward Aizen." Now! Avoiding a close hit he effectively got three hits in before his opponent could retract from his attack. He let the illusion go as Ulquiorra kneeled on the ground breathing hard. One of the thrusts had punctured a lung and the other two had successfully cut nerves that allowed movement of the arms. Ichigo was again visible and upon seeing Ulquiorra activated his Bankai. Aizen at first ignored Ichigo because the first time they had fought he had nearly succeeded in cutting the boy in half. But when Ichigo came full force all at once Aizen was forced to block with his zanpakuto. Now that he had Aizen's attention Ichigo became nervous and while he thought of a plan began jumping around randomly.

"Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed nervously, "You'll never catch me now!"

"Oh really?' Grinning evilly he raised his hand and spoke, "Hado number ninty, Black Coffin." It almost seemed slow the way it first appeared around Ichigo but in an instant a huge black bog appeared and imploded. It faded upward and with it rose blood from Ichigo. He doubled over in pain and looked up defiantly at Aizen,

"You bastard! You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will boy. And anyone who gets in my way will be exterminated." Raising his blade for the finishing blow the room around him vanished, only Ichigo was left in his sight. Black mist began to swirl in from every direction and a strange laugh came from the boys throat, "What are you laughing at?" Ichigo's head snapped up to reveal a partially formed mask.

"_YOU!_" The figure charged towards Aizen as the mist blocked his sight filling every gap of vision. And for the first time in years he panicked.

Sitting up Aizen looked around. He was sweating but was still in his chair. He became angry with himself that he had been frightened over such a stupid thing like a dream. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eye. What could a dream like that mean so close to the winter battle?


End file.
